All the right reasons
by warior916
Summary: In the aftermath of a terrible war, the real world is in ruins, no digimon are alive to the knowledge of the general populace, and Touma has taken up an unofficial role as the leader of his town. ToumaYoshino, ratem M for a reason, think before you read.


**All the right reasons**

**"The day when nobody died"**

by: warior916

Hi everyone, I know its been a terribly long time since I've posted anything, but I hope this can make it up to you. For those of you who aren't familiar with the anime, I'm basing this one off of the fifth season of digimon, "Digimon Savers" which I took a personal liking to as its a more serious setting. Well enjoy, feel free to comment however you wish, although as always I do like constructive critisism best, lets me know people are actually taking the time to read my work, and it gives me pointers on how to improve and make your time be spent better. Until next time, ciao

The air was hot and stuffy in the auditorium. All those in the house were getting fidgety, some were able to deal with it, others grew very impatient. There was very little light, but the

light that did shine through the few windows that remained was very visible, as it revealed all the dust and debris in the air. Although most of the electronic equipment was no longer

useful, the outlet closest to the mounted wooden podium still was functional. In what was left of the back room a young man who still bore the scars and wounds of battles long past

was preparing his speech. Like all those whom he knew, he didn't even give formal attire a single thought. He was dressed in black slacks, a white tee-shirt which wasn't tucked in,

a beige vest that didn't even come close to his waist, and a dark blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. His blond hair was dirty and unkempt. Although he knew he couldn't

show it he cried on the inside. He was sitting on the dusty remains of what was once a wall. He had his elbows resting on his legs, as to allow his hands to support his head as he

thought things through. As he though about all the things he had suffered though, the hell he was faced with he couldn't hold back, and silent tears steamed down his face. Although

there was only one wall to the room he was in, its atmosphere was little different from the one in the conjoined room. God given clouds blocked the light of the sun, and what little

light did break though only made visible the choking dust that covered the entire city. For a long time he kept to himself, unaware to his surroundings, or even the time. Some time

later a strong gust of wind came and hit him hard. The wind whipped his vest all around, and created an opening to his chest pocket. The wind was so strong that the small

photograph blew away. Once he noticed it was being carried away by the wind he chased after it, as if it were his very heart. After he had all but given up hope at catching it

someone from the shadows stepped out and caught it. The woman who caught it was also battle-worn. She had on white boots that came up to about mid-shin. She had practically

bare legs, although they were bruised and scarred. The only thing that covered up her lower half were extremely short and extremely torn jeans. She wore a sleeveless lavender top

with a pink sleeveless undershirt. She also had a denim jacket on, with sleeves that came only halfway to her elbows. Her hair too was dirty and unkempt, however it was a very

distinguished brown. She walked over slowly with the picture clenched tightly in her fist. As she approached the other, his breaths became increasingly shallow, his heart raced in his

chest and his legs began to shake. His vision, however, was crystal. As he looked upon the face of the woman who had saved his picture he no longer tried to hold back his tears

and he fell to his knees and cried. He let his emotions bleed out as he wrapped his arms around her blood stained legs. She didn't back down either, and she too kneeled down and

embraced him. There was no need for words, as they both felt the same pain. As she gently began to stroke his back he looked up, his eyes were bloodshot, and tears still made

their home there. Although she was determined to not cry, upon seeing his face she too felt tears make their way down her face. Without so much as a sound she leaned her head

on his and placed the picture back safely into his pocket. Although she'd never tell him, she was starting to feel the pain from kneeling on all the ruins of the city, instead of getting up

she dove deeper into him, and rested her weary head on his strong shoulders. He knew what she wanted to way, and put on hand on her back, and the other under her knees and

lifted her up as he walked back to the damaged courthouse. Somehow his embrace was warm and comforting enough to calm her tears, and she held him tightly, afraid to let go for

fear of losing him. When they made it back to the no-walled room he climbed onto the wall, which was slightly inclined and kneeled down. Gingerly he laid her down and placed

himself next to her, however their embrace was never broken. Not long after lying with her he began to tear again. Knowing all too well what he had to do she placed her hand on

his cheek. Her warmth spread though his body and his eyes met hers.

"Touma," she whispered, "we both know what you've got to do now." Although muffled he nodded and gave a meager sound of understanding.

"Yoshino," he tried to speak, but couldn't make anything else out.

After taking a deep breath she cleared her eyes and told him, "If everyone cared, and nobody cried; If everyone loved and nobody lied; If everyone shared, and swallowed their

pride, then we'd see the day..."

"When nobody died." Touma finished.

"Now go, I'm right behind you, but they need you more then I do now," she urged, "and don't forget what I've told you."

With a nod of approval Touma got up and walked toward the door, as he held his hand for the knob he hesitated but was forced on by Yoshino who held his hand in hers and

opened the door. He walked out towards the podium. Many of those who were waiting for him were very ready to shout him off for making them wait, however many of the others

were just grateful he had shown up. There were those few who realized they had nothing else left to go home to, and he was their last hope. Regardless of their attitude, however,

everyone became very quiet when they saw him standing at the podium holding Yoshino's hand tightly and not bothering to wipe the tears from his face. Everyone who had held ill

feelings towards him was suddenly overwhelmed with guild and sorrow. As Touma cleared his troat Yoshino embraced him once more and whispered words of encouragement to

him.

"Everyone," he said strongly, "we all have our pain, we all know what it feels like to loose something or worse someone close to us. On these grounds we are all the same.

However now is not the time to dwell in our pain. Those that have left us have also given us a great gift, the closest thing to a peaceful world that can be obtained. Do not be

disheartened my friends, although our world is in ruins it is up to us to raise it up and make it even more glorious then it was. For no longer will we have to live in fear of being

attacked, for those who have died for us have not left us, and along with myself and those of you willing to join me we will not only rebuild this land, but protect it with out hearts

and souls. The dawn of a new age has arrived, it will take a lot of work, and it won't be easy, but we can make this happen. Everyone will need to give their own blood sweat and

tears, there can be no turning back. I am not your leader, I am only one who is speaking out. One way or another I will work to rebuild our world, I only hope that you will all be

willing to work alongside me. Today, however, is not that day we begin. All those willing to help please return here tomorrow afternoon, I will sound off at noon, somehow I'll make

a call that can reach the far corners of this desolated city. Tomorrow a new life begins, I advise finding the closest thing to a home you can and getting some rest, we'll all need it."

Some cheered, some remained silent, but everyone knew one thing, that at noon tomorrow, they would need to be at this courthouse. Slowly they all filed out, until only Touma and

Yoshino remained, still standing silently at the podium.

"Come on," Yoshino said, "let's go."

"Yeah...".

The two of them made way towards the ruins of the warehouse where the secret DATS base was located. The two were completely silent along the way. Once they finally reached

the old warehouse it took a decent half hour of hard work to clear away broken walls and other sort of blockage from the hidden stairwell was. Once they finally managed to make

a reasonable clearance it took them a while to figure out how they would manage to open the shelter without some form of a remote. The talked very little, but they did share ideas,

none of which worked. After a good fifteen minutes of hard though another gust of wind blew and again the picture Touma kept in his pocket blew away and again Yoshino caught

it, as she held it out to Touma he looked at it, and then it hit him.

"Stand back," he told her.

She didn't need an explanation, she had no idea what he was thinking, but she trusted him. As soon as she was back a few feet Touma cleared the area a little more to give himself

room to work. Taking a deep breath he looked up to the sky. Then as suddenly as ever he struck the floor with all his might right where the first step should have been. Nothing

happened, but he tried again. After a minute of futile attempts he stood back up and took another deep breath. _Please old friend, now more then ever_ he thought to himself.

"Give me the strength I need!" he shouted as he threw his fist into the air high above his head.

His whole body felt a surge of power and his muscles tensed. Before the echo of his shout could finish resounding he slammed his fist with the force of his whole body into the exact

same spot as before and the ground itself seemed to cry out in pain as the stairway began to reveal itself. Touma stood up once again, not realizing his hand was bleeding he called

Yoshino over and told her to let him go in first, to make sure it was perfectly safe. She silently agreed as he went down. Once he had thoroughly inspected the whole of the base he

called out to Yoshino that it was safe. On her way down she stepped on something that felt like it broke, out of pure curiosity she looked down and saw something that made her

heart skip a beat and bring a tear to her eye. Touma called to her, but when he got no response he quickly made way back up. He found her at the bottom of the staircase trying to

fight back tears. He went and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She looked up and handed him what was left of a green digivice. He understood her tears, but this

time it was his turn to be strong, he held back his own tears and pulled her close to him. She moved in close to him and let her head fall back into his chest. Touma took the broken

digivice and pocketed it. As he placed his hands on her arms and gently stroked her she sunk into him, and placed her head in his lap. She began to fade away to sleep as she felt

him run his hands through her hair. Although dirty he couldn't help notice how rich it was, it felt like running his hands through silk. Before she could think anymore she drifted off

into blissful sleep.

"God, if you're out there and can hear me, at least let her dreams be peaceful."

Upon waking up Yoshino found herself lying on the cold stone floor. She wasn't by the stairwell as she remembered, however she was down on the furthest level by where the

computers that had once worked were. She had a very uncomfortable pillow, which was still better then nothing and made her feel so much better when she realized it was Touma's

vest. When she got up she first picked up his vest and looked around for him so she could give it back, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. On one wall by the computers she

noticed a small shrine made up of debris candles and the broken green digivice. On the wall she noticed there was inscription that read "_In honor of our fallen comrade Hiroshi _

_Yushima_." Just as she finished reading it and she began to tear again she heard footsteps.

"You know, we really shouldn't shed any more tears for those that have already fallen," Touma told her, "they gave their lives that we might live, we shouldn't be sad about that."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed in a meek voice. "Thank you for your jacket," she started to say, but was cut off as he swiftly came down to where she was standing.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he reached for it. "I couldn't let you sleep without anything to comfort you, I know it wasn't much, but I'll make sure I can get you better soon."

"I- it's fine, thank you very much" she tried to say, but it wasn't easy, as she was still rather sad, and now she had to deal with the fact that she was blushing in front of the only

person she had left to talk to.

"Well, its still rather early, we're only ten minutes away from the courthouse and its only 8:45, we have plenty of time to do whatever we want, or whatever we need..." he

explained. He was about to continue but was abruptly interrupted as Yoshino threw herself at him and clung onto him as tightly as she could.

"Please," she whimpered, "Touma, no more, I can't take any more. All we've known for so long is pain and suffering and I can't take any more." He was completely taken aback,

not knowing how to respond he went to try and console her by explaining their situation but she just held him tighter. He knew words were no longer the consolation she required,

truth be told he didn't know what she needed but he didn't care, because he understood that the most important thing for him to do was to ease her suffering, even if only by a little

bit. "Touma, I'm so confused, and scared. I just want it all to go away." she explained as she cried.

Touma gently stroked her back, and even though not even a minute had passed he already felt a damp spot in his shirt. He felt a strange wave of emotion, and without stopping to

think he embraced her and leaned his head down to kiss hers. Although she wouldn't admit it aloud she didn't need to, her body melted in his arms. "I'll protect you," he whispered

in her ear. Not letting go Yoshino looked up and met his gaze. Their eyes connected and there was no longer a need for words. Unable to restrain herself Yoshino raised herself up

on the balls of her feel to try and reach his face, and he lowered his head to help her. Their faces weren't a hair's breadth apart and they were both starting to breath heavily. Touma

felt her warm breath on his now rugged face and it made him tremble. His sapphire blue eyes gazed longingly into her deep hazel ones as she felt his cool breath that made her whole

body shiver with anticipation. As gently as he could Touma lowered his face, and only paused for a second to ensure that she didn't recoil. Once he knew she had no intention of

backing away he pressed his lips to hers. It was a sensation unlike any which he had ever experienced before. Quite unlike his usual calculated self he allowed his instinct to take

over as his tongue pressed against her lips, and without much of a fight they pressed open and allowed him passage in. They both tightened their hold on each other and closed their

eyes. Yoshino's tongue moved independently of her will as it raised itself and greeted Touma's. They coiled around each other as Touma explored her mouth. Yoshino pulled back

and they both stared intently into each other's eyes. She then arched her back and fidgeted her shoulders trying to shake off her jacket as Touma began to tease her neck with

playful love-bites. Since she was unable to easily shake it off herself Touma teased her even more by holding her hands and pulling her arms down, forcing her to arch her back a

considerable degree more. Her jacket slid down as it was intended to do and left arm then right she quickly removed it as Touma worked his was down her neck. She pulled back

and briskly pulled off both her over and under-shirts leaving her beautiful skin exposed for only Touma to see. The only thing from total nudity of her upper torso was a black sports

bra that Touma guided her hands to. As she un-clipped it, it fell with ease to the floor. Touma resumed his zealous path down from her neck to her upper chest and finally reacher

her soft, tender breasts. Yoshino's heart was beating so fast she felt as if it were going to explode, she could no longer control her breathing, which was very shallow and very rapid.

Touma's mouth made way for her left breast and he playfully teased it as he brought one hand around from its resting place on her back to play with her right one. He molded it into

many shapes with his hand and then began to agitate her nipple, which was fast becoming harder then a rock. Touma withdrew and kicked her jacket to a spot behind her on the

floor as he lowered her. While his left arm continued to occupy her torso his right hand crept down and located her shorts. He slowly, but firmly began to massage the spot were her

pant legs conjoined and she uncontrollably arched her back up and gave a little moan of pleasure. Before she had the opportunity to close her mouth again Touma occupied it with

his tongue once more. After exploring the deep reaches of her mouth once more Touma moved down to where his hand was getting a feel for her pants. He slowly dragged his left

hand across her unscathed stomach and brought it to where a tiny silver button held the next obstacle in place. While not stopping his relentless massage he un-buttoned her pants

and slid them down to her boots, which he quickly removed, leaving her completely nude, hold her white and pink laced panties and white socks that came up almost as far as her

boots. Ignoring the minor detail of the socks he ran both of his hands up each of her legs until they met together at her second to last article of clothing. As before his right hand

stayed below and began to pleasure Yoshino to the best of its ability his left arm crept back up and supported her neck as he moved in to kiss her again. As the two delightfully

exchanged tongues Touma began to stroke her more and more vigorously, faster and harder increasing at an alarming rate until they were soon drenched. As he had done with her

pants before hand he slid her panties down and off, leaving her completely exposed. Her legs instinctively widened as he dove in. He allowed his tongue the pleasure of exploring

this new territory. He happily began to feast upon her, and he received a very long and very loud moan of pleasure. He quickly brought his hand back up and his fingers joined in.

As his face lifted his fingers dove deep inside of her, first one, and very slowly he pressed into her. Yoshino was in a state of pure euphoria, nothing could possibly bring her down

as she let out another loud moan of pleasure. His pace quickened and before long his lone finger was moving in and out of her rapidly, only to be joined by another one. While he

could have kept up the rapid pace, the two partners decided instead to poke around on he inside. After a short while he resumed his pummeling, and soon a third finger joined in.

This was, perhaps, more then she could handle and the moans grew more frequent and ever louder. Just when she thought she couldn't hold out any longer her intruders were

greeted with a wave of warm welcome. Touma brought his soaked fingers up to her face and held them in front of her. She craned her neck and one by one brought all three of

them into her mouth and dutifully cleaned them. At this Touma began to unbutton his own shirt and she eagerly helped him. As soon as it was completely unbuttoned he cast it off

along with the tie. Yoshino began to have her turn as she felt his firm torso. It was something that had always been there, but it never appeared to be so exquisite. She tasted every

inch of him that she could and made her way down to the bulge that was growing in his pants. First she threw off his shoes, followed by his socks. She then felt her way all the way

back to where a button kept her one step further from a prize. Teasingly she undid his pants and removed them with only her mouth. She then massaged the bulge that was growing

rapidly in his boxers as their mouths met once again. She then pealed down his boxers and cast them off to the side. With a look for shock, anticipation and delight she picked up

his rather large dick and began to stroke it, with not more then a few seconds she began to taste it. She could feel it growing in her mouth and she became determined to consume it

whole. As she picked up her pace, Touma felt something coming. Without a warning Yoshino was caught off guard with a warm welcoming load. What she still held in her mouth

she swallowed devoutly, then proceeded to suck him dry. After she was finished she began to gather all the "leaks" and dispose of them properly. Although Touma looked beat she

was still fired up and wasn't about to give him up that easily. She began to work on the once large bulge and was quickly rewarded as it grew to what she could swear was much

larger then its previous state. As Touma struggled to prop himself up on his elbows Yoshino happily squatted over him and began to work up and down. Touma nearly fell back

down as she picked up her pace, never going higher then his "soldier's helm" and always going down to grind for added pleasure. After a few short minutes she let a long moan

echo as she came, which was Touma's signal. He picked her up and placed her on the table, never leaving her insides. Then, slowly at first, but with an increasingly rapid rate he

began to pound her, with her legs on each of his shoulders. For a while nothing but moans of pleasure filled the air until simultaneously Touma let out a large gasp and Yoshino let

out an earsplitting scream. As they both caught their breath a mixture of bodily fluids and blood seeped out of Yoshino. Touma leaned up and once again kissed her, a more loving

and gentle kiss then any of the previous ones. They both locked themselves together for a long time. When they finally let go to breath their gaze was not broken. Touma once again

picked her up and brought her back down to the floor where he laid himself as well. Although the cold cement made them both shiver, they didn't really care because they hd each

other to keep warm. Yoshino pressed herself tightly into Touma and he returned the embrace. They locked into a final kiss and held each other for several minutes. When they

finally broke away Touma gazed so deeply into her eyes he could swear he saw her very soul. He then brought her head and rested it on his chest.

"Yoshino," he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" she only half answered, so tired that she could barely talk.

"I, I love you Yoshino," he professed.

"Oh Touma," she said as she began to cry. "I love you too, so much. I always have." she told him as she curled up deeper into his chest. Then with one final shudder she closed her

eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, my dear Yoshino,"


End file.
